


Helping Hand

by AnxiousBabyNightmare



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 19:44:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15226497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnxiousBabyNightmare/pseuds/AnxiousBabyNightmare
Summary: Logan's late for breakfast and Virgil is. Freaking. Out.The others seem to have an idea about what happened, but how will Virgil react? And will his cat-like prowess come in handy for once?





	Helping Hand

Tapping. Tapping. The sound of his own finger drumming against the dining table was the only thing to permeate Virgil’s ears. ‘It’s 8:53. Logan always arrives downstairs at 8:45 on the dot. Always. He’s 8 minutes behind schedule. 

Something is wrong. 

What if- 

but maybe- 

am I being too?-'

“Calm it too drule to fool. You’re going to shatter the table if you jab at it any harder.” Roman’s mocking tone finally brought Virgil to his senses and the anxious sides perked his head up to face the prince.

“I don’t need lessons on calming down from you. You’ve been pacing across the carpet so fast I’m surprised it isn’t ablaze. What’s up with you?”

Roman’s shoulders tensed slightly, and his eyebrow raised in curiosity. “What do yo-“

“In fact,” Virgil interrupted “The same goes for you Patton. Why have you been so quiet?”

Patton span at the call of his name, a look of alarm in his face. As soon as the question sank in, however, his face changed into an expression of…regret?

“Oh kiddo. How could I be cheery after what happened last night?”

Virgil’s eyes bulged at that statement “Wait, what? What happened last night?” He turned his head to Roman who sighed.

“You fell asleep, didn’t you?”

The anxious sides head bent to the side in thought. Last night had been their weekly film night, and yes Virgil couldn’t really recall what happened in the film, which was something which happened frequently, as the warmth of the others who surrounded him usually lulled him to sleep.

“I guess I did, wait. Is that why Logan isn’t down yet?” The two sides looked down to the floor and Virgil’s brow creased in concern “What happened?”

“There. There was a moment in the film where one of the characters did something… irrational.” Patton attempted to explain.

“I mean. They were risking everything to save the love of their life!” Roman interjected. “But Logan still didn’t really agree with their actions and began to complain.”

“We tried to explain it but… the argument just got heated…and…and….” Tears began to cascade down Patton’s face and Virgil’s instincts kicked in. He jumped out of his seat and ran to the kitchen, catching Patton just as he fell to his knees. The fatherly side clung onto Virgil’s hoodie for dear life, sobbing hard into his shoulder. Virgil attempted to console him, stroking his hair and whispering reassurances. Roman too soon entered and placed a hand on Patton’s back, rubbing gently.

“It’s okay padre, we’re both to blame here.” Roman soothed.

Virgil turned to him quizzically, wanting an explanation of what was said. Roman bit it his lip but soon relented.

“We told him that he was scary. Scary for not having emotions.”

Virgil felt his mouth turn dry at the words, his vision blurred as he tried to process the information. ‘How did those words affect Logan? What would it take to reconcile this? How could I not have woken up and helped? What a stuPID IDOTIC MO-‘

“You are definitely not to blame here kiddo.” Patton’s words brought Virgil back to reality, the moral side’s face was no longer hidden in Virgil’s jacket but now staring at Virgil with determination. “Although we were all angry we were whispering, none of us wanted to wake you. When we said that Logan just- just left. I regretted it straight away and tried going to his room to apologise, but he wouldn’t open up.”

Roman nodded “I also tried again this morning but to no avail.”

“Okay, so I’ll go and talk to him then.”

The two stared at Virgil confusingly as he sat up and walked out of the kitchen.

“But he won’t open his door Virgil, how are you going to talk to him?” Roman pressed as he followed Virgil into the living room. Instead of heading to the stairs, however, Virgil sat down on the sofa and began putting his boots on. As soon as he had tied his laces he stood up and stared Roman dead in the eye. 

“Sometimes you’ve gotta think outside the box Princey.”

**

Logan was typing furiously on his laptop. He had been spamming ideas into a word document, new projects for Thomas lists of subjects to research… anything productive. But no matter how hard he thought, no matter what he typed no ideas seemed exciting… or effective. Soon frustration took over and he threw himself from the desk, a grunt of aggravation escaping his lips. 

‘Why can’t I focus?’

‘You’re being irrational again.’

‘Impossible.’

‘Erroneous. Anger and sadness are clouding your judgement.’

‘Objection. I do not have emotions, remember?’

‘Objection overruled. That statement is clearly tainted by your bitterness regarding the events of last night.’

‘You’re mistaken.’

‘I’m never mis-‘

“Falsehood” Logan whispered to himself. He fell to the floor and curled into himself. He had never… experienced this before. His stomach felt empty, his mind numb and overall just…cold. Logan came to the conclusion that this is what it was like to be alone, to be isolated, to be… unaccep-

The thought was cut short as a knock on the window caused Logan to scream. He paused for a moment and stared at his closed blinds. Surely, he hadn’t actually heard a knock? It was likely some sort of cognitive distor-

Another knock.

Logan’s natural curiosity got the better of him and cautiously he made his way to the window. Grasping the pulley, he took a deep breath and pulled down.

“Virgil?!”

The anxious side was hugging the drain which was set against the wall of the house, he grinned devilishly, though Logan noted the hint of fear which glistened in his eyes. “My grip won’t last forever buddy.”

Logan blinked in surprise before his thoughts caught up with him ‘hurry up and help the fool!’ Logan quickly pushed up the window and offered his hand to Virgil. The boy took the hand and in one swift motion placed a foot on the window sill and propelled himself forward. The force toppled Logan over, forcing Virgil to follow suit.

After what felt like forever Virgil began stuttering apologies. He only stopped once Logan rasped “Get off me you ninnymuggin”

Realising he was still very much on top of the logical side Virgil crawled to the side and sat at the bottom of the bed. Logan soon rose up and readjusted his glasses before he turned and scowled at Virgil. 

“That was very illogical. I expected better from you.”

Virgil tilted his head “Was it illogical? You had locked your door and as such your window became the only point of entry, so of course, I would utilise it.”

“You could have easily hurt yourself.”

“Ah. So, you were concerned about my safety?”

“Naturally.”

“Despite the fact that as Thomas’ fight and flight reflex I have capable upper body strength and have always been a good climber?”

“There could have still been the possibility th-“

“Yes, the primary word being ‘possibility’, the chance was slim, but you still chose to obsess over it above the higher probability that I would be fine.”

Logan paused for a moment, letting Virgil’s tone and mannerisms sink in “Are you… mocking me?”

Virgil gave him a small smile “Of course not Logan. I’m trying to prove a point. You were annoyed at me for climbing up here because you care about my well-being.”

“Of course I care about you.”

Virgil’s eyes filled with warmth. “I know. But can you see why the person in the film would take that kind of risk?”

Logan’s eyes widened and he soon downcasted his head, lost in his own calculations. Soon enough Virgil crawled over and placed his hands on his friend’s shoulders. “Logic and emotions aren’t opposites. They can complement each other pretty well sometimes. You shouldn’t relegate emotions as ‘unnecessary’ when applying logic, just like the others shouldn’t have labelled logic as ‘scary’. 

Logan looked up as Virgil tapped his rather moist shoulder. “They’re both sorry about that by the way.”

Logan sighed, a small smile invading his lips “I feel… like an idiot.”

“Don’t. You did nothing wrong, Logan, this entire thing blew up way bigger than it should. And…” Virgil gritted his teeth. “and I’m sorry I wasn’t there when you needed me to be”

Logan let out a small gasp “Virgil, there’s no way that-“

“Can it bookworm” Virgil waved him off “I already had this lecture from Patton, it doesn’t mean I can’t feel bad about it though.”

Logan smirked “I guess it wouldn’t be you if you didn’t worry like that”

The two shared a small chuckle before Logan turned towards his own door expectantly.

“You ready?” Virgil asked.

“Yeah, I feel like I am” 

Logan rose from the floor and made his way to the door, as soon as his hand turned the handle slightly he heard the slightest sounds of a gasp outside. He paused for a moment before he huffed, shaking his head as a large grin appeared on his face. 

“If I get tackled twice in the space of 10 minutes I swear to crofter- HNGF” Logan was unable to finish his sentence, as once he opened the door he was pinned by another two bodies. Virgil couldn’t help but laugh at the scene before him. Roman and Patton were clinging onto Logan, rambling apologies and crying profusely. Logan was attempting to keep his composure, angrily telling the two to ‘vacate my personal space’ and ‘I get it, we’re all forgiven.’ But despite this Virgil could still sense a tone of warmth and affection in Logan’s voice. This was truly the perfect conc-

“…and don’t think you’re getting away with climbing up the wall of the house mister!” Patton’s voice called out at Virgil sternly.

“Godammit.”


End file.
